twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan P.
' Ethan P.' joined YouTube on July 5th, 2013. He uploaded his first video on July 22nd, 2013, Thomas and Friends: Wooden Railway Crew: The Movie, which was the beginning of his old series, Thomas and Friends: Wooden Railway Crew. Inspiration to Join YouTube One and a half years before joining YouTube, Ethan made Fan-Made Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends videos, as he had gotten into movie making at the time. After one year of this, He decided to make a movie to celebrate the premiere of season 2. He went on YouTube to look for music. He saw a few videos from ThomasFan247 and Yuri Chang. He also found rheneas1959's 2012 Olympics video and loved it. He then checked out rheneas1959's channel and watched his TrackMaster series and loved it. He then decided to bring back Thomas and Friends: Wooden Railway Crew for YouTube. Thomas and Friends: Wooden Railway Crew As stated above, Ethan started YouTube with his series, "Thomas and Friends: Wooden Railway Crew." Since then, he has canceled the series and made all the episodes private for several reasons. The Sudrian Crew "The Sudrian Crew" was planned in October 2015 as a replacement to Thomas and Friends: Wooden Railway Crew. However, due to a lack of motivation to write original stories, Ethan canceled the series in April of 2016. Remakes On September 30th, 2013, Ethan uploaded his first remake of Thomas and Gordon. he has uploaded several other remakes since then, including Edward and Gordon, a remastered version of Thomas and Gordon, Duck Takes Charge, and Thomas Comes to Breakfast. He also did Toad's Adventure, but it has since been canceled. He also did Edward's Day Out as a tribute to the 70th anniversary of the Thomas the Tank Engine franchise on October 12th, 2015. He also made plans to remake the Duck and Diesel trilogy, but those remakes have since been canceled. In April of 2016, Ethan announced that he will start doing Railway Series remakes as a replacement for The Sudrian Crew. His first one, a redone version of Edward's Day Out, was uploaded on August 30th, 2016. One month later, he uploaded Edward and Gordon. His next one planned is The Sad Story of Henry, which is planned to come out around late October 2016 at the latest. Discussions Ethan currently makes unboxing videos/discussions whenever he gets a new wooden railway item(s). He used to do individual discussions. He only did Culdee and Diesel 10. Both have since been deleted. Previous Names When Ethan first joined YouTube, his name was Culdee Thenumberfour. Around August of 2014, he got tired of that name and changed it to TWR Fan. In October of 2015, he got tired of that name and changed it to Engine No. 12. In April of 2016, Ethan decided to permanently change his name to Ethan P, and it remains as his name to this day. His name on Twitter remains as EngineNo12. Departure Ethan's last upload was in August 2017. Ethan still tweets on Twitter, however he isn't too active on there. Ethan's contributions to the community will be remembered. Category:2013 Category:Former Members Category:Custom Makers